So Are You
by GhitaB
Summary: Fiction prenant place tout de suite après le 3x22, principalement centrée sur le couple Crochet/Emma mais qui constitue aussi une suite potentielle à la série.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Je me lance dans ma toute première fiction Captain Swan, ayant été obsédée par ce couple et leurs moindres mouvements pendant deux saisons.

La fiction commence après le Season Finale de la saison 3.

Laissez moi vos commentaires pour que je puisse savoir si je dois continuer ma fiction ou pas. Certains événements seront en rapport avec des spoilers concernant la saison 4 pour rester un minimum fidèle à la série.

Suivez également ma fiction si elle vous plaît et si vous souhaitez lire la suite!

Merci à vous!

- Ghita

twitter: xosmolder

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **

Regina claqua la porte et le restaurant tout entier trembla. Des regards anxieux se posèrent sur la Sauveuse. Celle-ci se contenta de baisser les yeux, pensive et embarrassée.

"Et rebelote! On est bon pour quelque chose de bien pire qu'une simple malédiction cette fois." grogna Grincheux.

Des voix s'élevèrent, des murmures se firent entendre. Un brouhaha affirmatif prouva que tous les habitants s'accordaient sur cette déclaration. Emma prit place au comptoir, sous les regards attentionnés et inquiets de ses parents et de Crochet. Elle regarda autour d'elle, commanda un whisky et l'avala d'une traite. Une voix douce retentit. Blanche.

"Emma, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne savais pas... Regarde", elle lança un regard vers Rolland dans les bras de sa mère. "Tu as réuni une famille. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être jus..."

"Oui, parce que c'est ce que je fais. Parce que je suis la Sauveuse. Parce que mes parents sont les gentils. Parce que je suis la gentille."

"Exactement! Vois le comme ça, c'est..."

"Mary Margaret! Non. Regina a passé des dizaines d'années à te traquer, à te persécuter, toi et toutes les personnes qui te venaient en aide, parce que tu l'avais séparée de son grand amour. Elle a maudit toute cette ville, elle a tué tellement de personnes, juste pour te voir souffrir, toi. Je pensais que c'était fini. Avec Regina de notre côté, malgré tout, les choses allaient bien. Henry n'était pas pris au milieu d'interminables disputes entre ses deux mères. Il était heureux. Et... Elle. Elle l'était aussi. Je l'ai blessée. Je l'ai blessée et... mon fils. Et toutes les personnes de cette ville, si elle décide de se venger en s'en prenant à eux!"

Emma prononça cette dernière phrase, presque en criant et une nouvelle fois, le restaurant ne fixait qu'elle. Blanche regardait sa fille, désolée et Charmant encerclait sa femme de ses bras.

"Je suis désolée.. Je vais y aller. Je dois y aller."

Elle sortit, bientôt suivie de Crochet qui l'observait.

"Emma, attends!"

Elle soupira et pressa le pas.

"Pas le moment, Killian."

Il attrapa tout de même son bras, la forçant à se retourner.

"Quoi?"

"Ne t'en veux pas."

Une Emma enragée lui répondit:

"Comment? J'ai ruiné la belle histoire de quelqu'un, parce que je suis tellement conne, tellement conne de penser que je peux sauver le monde. Comment j'ai pu croire à une telle chose? Tous ces trucs, ces contes de fées, toute cette merde, m'est montée à la tête et ça m'a fait perdre mon esprit."

Crochet l'observait à moitié compréhensif, à moitié attendri.

"Comment être si sûre que tu as gâché sa belle histoire?"

Prenant une pause, Emma leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

"Emma, sa femme est peut-être de retour, mais peut-être aussi qu'il décidera de choisir Regina. Si son amour pour elle est réel, il reviendra vers elle. Il vient de retrouver sa femme. Il devait être ému par les retrouvailles. Mais cela est loin de signifier que tout est fini. Le temps a ses conséquences, ma belle. Arrête de t'en vouloir sans être sûre qu'il y ait une raison."

"Ouais, pas sûr que Regina pense la même chose. Elle doit sûrement être en train de mijoter un truc pour me faire exploser à distance, ou me transformer en crapaud."

"Ou pas. Au pire, je cours voir Rumplestilkskin pour qu'il nous aide. Maintenant qu'il ne veut plus m'assassiner, autant en profiter!"

Crochet s'approcha d'Emma en souriant et prit sa main. Il leva les yeux et fixa le vert profond des yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face.

"Ne t'en veux pas..."

Elle pressa sa paume contre la sienne et sourit légèrement. Elle se laissa emporter par le moment puis soudainement, lâcha la main du pirate.

"Je ne peux pas."

Elle se précipita vers l'extrémité de la rue et cria:

"Je dois y aller!"

Elle se mit à courir.

Fixant un Crochet hésitant et confus, elle trébucha...

Sur une plaque de verglas.

Nous étions en Juillet.

* * *

Crochet courut vers Emma et l'aida à se relever. Ils fixèrent l'objet de leur curiosité. Du verglas. En Juillet.

"Corrige moi si j'ai tort mais... Je pensais que les saisons dans votre monde étaient similaires aux nôtres?"

Emma ignora la remarque de Crochet, plongée dans ses pensées. En tombant, il lui avait semblé voir une ombre, et sentir une main l'effleurer. Un passant, se disait-elle. Rien de bien important. Pourtant, le verglas devant elle semblait l'être. Il n'y avait qu'une explication plausible (du moins à Storybrooke).

"De la magie..." chuchota Emma.

"C'est assez commun, ma belle. Regina s'entraînait peut-être à te transformer en glace" plaisanta Crochet.

Loin de détendre l'atmosphère, cette dernière phrase fit frissonner la jeune femme. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du style de Regina. Cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pourquoi s'attarder sur une plaque de verglas? Dieu seul sait comment elle est arrivée là. Ce n'est pas notre problème."

Suivant le conseil de Crochet, Emma s'avança, pour retourner chez Granny's. Elle devait tout de même s'excuser au près de Mary Margaret pour son comportement. Le restaurant était à proximité. Ils s'apprêtèrent à prendre la rue où il se situait, à leur droite. Et quelle fut leur surprise quand...

"DE LA NEIGE?"

Emma n'avait pas pu retenir sa surprise. Elle observa le manteau blanc qui avait couvert la ville, inspectant bâtiment par bâtiment, Crochet sur ses talons.

"Blanche. Killian, préviens Blanche."

Elle lui tendit un téléphone, qu'il prit, confus.

"Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire avec cette... chose?"

La jeune femme lui lança un regard furtif.

"L'appeler?"

"Tu parles à un homme, certes diablement beau et intelligent, mais un homme qui vient d'un monde magique et non un monde de... Qu'est ce vous appelez ces choses?"

"Un monde de technologie."

"Arnaque."

Emma soupira et prit le téléphone de ses mains, composa le numéro de Blanche et redonna le téléphone à Crochet.

"Parler, tu sais faire, non? Explique lui ce qu'il se passe quand elle décrochera."

Légèrement amusé, il acquiesça.

"Bonjour à vous aussi, votre Majesté. (...) Dites à votre bien-aimé prince de regarder par la fenêtre. (...) Bien évidemment pas le nourrisson. (...) De la blanche neige, bien plus blanche que vous. Voyez donc l'urgence par vous-même. (...) "

"Ton sarcasme n'est pas tout le temps nécessaire" soupira Emma.

Mary Margaret et David apparurent à l'entrée du restaurant, suivis par Gold et Belle. Emma et Crochet se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

"Des commentaires, des suggestions, Monsieur Gold?"

Il observa les environs et resta un moment silencieux, puis, il déclara d'une voix incrédule.

"La Reine des Neiges..."

"Excusez moi?"

"La Reine des Neiges."

"Il ne manque plus que ça."

"Elle possède un pouvoir immense, mais surtout, incontrôlable. La question est surtout comment elle a pu se retrouver là."

"Comme tous les 'méchants' auparavant?"

"Vous ne comprenez pas, mademoiselle Swan. Elle était dans ma crypte. Dans mon château. Dans la Forêt Enchantée. Impossible pour elle de s'échapper."

Un air coupable traversa le visage de Crochet à ces mots. Emma interrogea:

"Nous étions dans votre crypte, durant notre séjour dans le temps. Peut-être qu'elle a pu passer quand nous avons ouvert le portail?"

"Non, non, elle n'est pas là n'importe où. Elle était dans un vase sous forme liquide. Assez ancien. Ce même vase était dans un meuble. Autant dire qu'elle n'a pas pu sortir sans l'aide de quelqu'un."

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

"CROCHET. Je t'avais dit de ne toucher à rien."

"Je pensais que nous étions enfermé là-bas pour toujours. Je faisais une petite visite... Rien de bien méchant."

Ce commentaire lui attira un regard noir de la part de Mary Margaret et David. Puis, Emma se tourna vers Monsieur Gold.

"C'est sa faute. C'est un gamin, qui a joué avec, et n'a pas pensé à remettre le vase à sa place. Mais de toutes les façons, quel est le problème? Il neige? Ce n'est pas super comme pouvoir..."

"Pire que ça, Mademoiselle Swan. Elle ne glace pas que les paysages. Elle peut glacer le cœur de toute personne qui se trouve à proximité. Et elle ne sait pas se contrôler, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne peut épargner personne."

Mary Margaret et David se placèrent devant la poussette qui était à leurs côtés, et Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du restaurant où Henry sirotait un chocolat chaud.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si elle glace le cœur de quelqu'un?"

"Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir, Mademoiselle Swan."

Emma leva la tête, déterminée.

"C'est un danger, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Et pas n'importe lequel."

Elle prit une respiration et fixa Monsieur Gold avant de parcourir l'assemblée du regard. Elle avait une famille à protéger. Et essayer de sauver tout le monde, innocents ou coupables, lui avait causé assez de problèmes. Elle décida donc.

"Tuons la."

* * *

"Emma!" Mary Margaret protesta.

Ignorant la jeune femme, non sans difficulté, elle se tourna vers Monsieur Gold. Elle devait protéger Henry. Coûte que coûte.

"Des idées?"

Celui-ci secoua la tête, puis le visage de Belle s'illumina.

"Je peux essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle! Avec un peu de chance, ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire de la tuer. Je te tiens au courant, Emma."

Emma hocha la tête en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Belle prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la librairie. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq devant Granny's. Mary Margaret, David, son petit-frère, Crochet et elle-même. David prit la poussette et lança un regard furtif vers Crochet pour lui indiquer le restaurant. Il comprit et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans celui-ci.

Mary Margaret resta silencieuse, Emma à ses côtés. Hésitante, elle souhaitait briser cette glace qu'elle sentait se constituer entre elle et sa fille. Elle ouvrit donc la bouche, pour la fermer aussitôt, interrompue par Emma.

"... Je sais."

Elle sourit tristement.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, Mary Margaret. Si c'est la seule solution, nous devons nous y faire."

Mary Margaret s'approcha d'Emma et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

"Nous avons toujours le choix."

Emma baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de la femme qui lui faisait face. La femme qui lui avait donné la vie. La même qui l'avait abandonnée. Puis retrouvée. Elle pensa à toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'elle ne voulait plus la perdre. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser de danger la menacer, ni elle, ni son père, ni son petit-frère, ni Henry.

"Tu te souviens, quand j'ai... tué Cora?"

Emma leva son regard vers celui coupable de Mary Margaret. Les yeux de celle-ci avaient commencé à s'humidifier et un air triste avait pris place. Elle toussota pour éclaircir sa voix et dissimuler l'émotion qui la submergeait.

"Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais protéger tout le monde. Je me disais que, de toutes les façons, nous n'avions pas de choix..."

Elle s'interrompit pour esquisser un sourire désolée.

"Nous l'avions. J'aurais pu croire plus fort. J'aurai pu trouver un autre moyen de protéger ma famille sans détruire celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Regina était dévastée par la mort de sa mère... Contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai pas brisée qu'une seule fois, mais deux. Et une fois que Cora est morte, ça n'allait pas mieux... Chaque jour, je me réveille, pleine de remords. Chaque jour, au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, je pense au fait que j'ai sacrifié _une vie humaine. _Qu'importe si Cora était maléfique... J'étais sensée être meilleure."

Emma essuya les larmes de sa mère du bout de sa manche et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise par son geste, Mary Margaret hésita d'abord confuse puis serra la jeune femme plus fort encore contre elle.

"Nous trouverons une solution."

En murmurant ces mots, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle y croyait. Elle pouvait trouver une alternative. Elle allait trouver une alternative. Puis, elle replongea dans sa première pensée, effrayée par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait été prête à passer à l'acte. Elle n'était pas la meilleure des femmes, mais jamais elle ne s'était vue meurtrière. Elle frissonna et libéra Mary Margaret de son étreinte.

"Va, Emma. Va voir Regina vérifier que tout va bien. Je sais que c'est dur, compte tenu de la situation et des récents événements mais nous avons besoin d'elle. Fais moi confiance. Elle est plus forte que tu le crois. Emmène Crochet avec toi, au cas où, si tu veux."

La Sauveuse hocha la tête et Crochet apparu quelques secondes plus tard.

"Alors, tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup et tu souhaites passer tes derniers moments avec moi? Classique, Swan. Classique."

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel pour feindre l'exaspération. Mais en réalité, les plaisanteries de Crochet ne l'exaspéraient pas. Bien au contraire. Le cynisme de celui-ci lui inspirait confiance, lui permettait de dédramatiser, de se sentir bien, l'espace d'une seconde. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle souriait.

"Swan! Attention, tu baves."

Elle sursauta et Crochet rit.

"Attends..."

Il ajusta les cheveux de la jeune femme derrière ses oreilles, à l'aide de son crochet et sourit, satisfait.

"Tu cherches vraiment n'importe quel prétexte pour utiliser ce truc, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Je vois que mon sarcasme est contagieux, Swan."

Elle rougit légèrement.

"Avance et tais toi donc."

"Tu as tous les moyens pour me faire taire."

Alors que les yeux du pirate se baissèrent vers ses lèvres, Emma pressa le pas.

"Nous devons être chez Regina au plus vite, nous devons vérifier qu'elle va bien, vite."

Confus, Crochet suivit la jeune femme, silencieux. Leur récent baiser semblait lui avoir prouvé que ses sentiments envers Emma étaient réciproques. Mais pourquoi donc semblait-elle construire de nouvelles barrières entre eux? Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit pas compte que celle-ci s'était soudainement arrêté devant la maison de Regina. Il leva les yeux vers la porte.

"Glacé. Tout est détruit et glacé!" s'exclama Emma.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2!

Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur!

Les trois premiers chapitres sont destinés à mettre la fiction "à l'essai", voir si elle est bien reçue par, vous, lecteurs, afin de savoir si je dois la continuer, ou non. Vos commentaires sont donc essentiels!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

"Regina!" cria Emma.

Celle-ci se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, appelant désespéramment.

"Regina!"

Emma passa en revue pièce par pièce, en vain. Elle était introuvable. Elle ressortit.

"Crochet. Elle n'y est pas."

"Cela ne présage rien de bon, Swan. Il faut absolument la localiser."

"Tu crois qu'elle a un GPS sur son téléphone?"

"Non, Swan. Je ne pensais pas au GPS. Le concept m'échappe un peu d'ailleurs. Je pensais à autre chose... Magie", répondit Crochet avec un clin d'œil. "Nous devons retrouver Monsieur Gold, pour qu'il s'occupe de lancer un sort de localisation."

Après avoir contacté Belle, Crochet et Emma coururent vers le magasin de Monsieur Gold. Le temps pressait. Malgré la force qu'Emma mettait pour se convaincre que Regina n'avait pas disparu parce qu'elle préparait une vengeance des plus extrêmes, celle-ci sentait l'anxiété monter en elle. Ses pas furent de plus en plus pressés, déterminés et sa respiration saccadée. Ni le froid, ni la neige, ni ses membres gelés ne semblaient la déranger.

"Swan!"

Elle continua à avancer.

"Swan! Hey!"

Il courut à rattrapa la jeune femme. Il se mit en travers de sa route pour l'arrêter et quelle fut sa surprise quand il remarqua que ses yeux semblaient humides. Crochet s'approcha de son visage et fit un geste pour tenter d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci l'arrêta et le repoussa légèrement, puis se remit à marcher. Le pirate fut de nouveau surpris, et légèrement frustré. Le comportement de Emma avait brusquement changé depuis sa dispute avec Regina. Il comprenait sa réaction, les distances qu'elle tenait peut-être à prendre, mais il ne comprenait pas le sorte de froid qui semblait s'emparer d'elle. A l'image du froid littéral qui s'emparait de la ville d'ailleurs. Sur cette pensée, Crochet se remit à marcher plus doucement et suivit silencieusement Emma à l'intérieur de la boutique de Monsieur Gold.

"Regina a disparu" annonça-t-elle.

"Bonjour à vous aussi, Mademoiselle Swan" réagit aussitôt le sorcier.

"Sa maison entière est saccagée. Glacée aussi. Mais elle n'y était pas. J'imagine qu'elle a du quitter avant tout cela. Or, si elle n'est pas avec les autres et pas chez elle, où diable peut-elle être?! Vous connaissez Regina. Compte tenu des récents événements, nous craignons récidive..."

Monsieur Gold prit la chaise à sa droite pour la positionner devant la jeune femme.

"Vous ne semblez pas bien, Mademoiselle Swan."

Celle-ci protesta.

"Pardonnez-moi?!"

"Quand toute cette neige, tout ce 'froid' est apparu... Où étiez-vous?"

"Près du restaurant."

Elle balbutia.

"Avec Crochet."

Le pirate tourna la tête pour cacher le sourire satisfait qui dansait sur son visage. Belle, elle, le remarqua et leva un sourcil, intriguée. Celle-ci tenait un livre relié en ce qui semblait être la peau d'un quelconque animal à fourrure, et qui semblait dater d'au moins un millénaire.

"Vous permettez?" interrogea Monsieur Gold, en prenant la main d'Emma.

Surprise, mais curieuse, celle-ci se contenta d'une absence de réponse pour indiquer son accord.

"Vous êtes bien froide... Gelée."

Elle retira sa main aussitôt.

"Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, la ville _entière _est gelée."

"Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît."

"Pourquoi? Je suis venue pour Regina. Quel est le but de cette discussion?"

Le vieil homme soupira.

"Belle a trouvé quelque chose sur la Reine des Neiges."

L'intérêt de la jeune femme refit surface. Emma s'assit soudainement et fixa Belle. Celle-ci se mit à lire.

_La Reine Des Neiges possède un des pouvoirs les plus puissants, mais surtout, un des plus incontrôlables, si incontrôlable, qu'elle-même en est victime. Si son pouvoir vous touche assez profondément, une mort lente s'en suivra. Si son pouvoir ne fait que vous effleurer, ou si vous y êtes que brièvement exposé, alors, votre cœur se glacera petit à petit, vos peurs grandiront en vous et votre chaleur humaine se transformera en froid éternel. Cependant, dans les deux cas, la malédiction peut être brisée par la plus puissante des magies: l'amour. Seul un acte d'amour pur émanant assez de magie blanche peut rendre à la victime son état initial. _

"Vous tremblez, Mademoiselle Swan."

Effectivement. Celle-ci, pensive, baissait les yeux. Tout s'expliquait. La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait été prête à tuer la Reine Des Neiges sans autre forme de procès. Son ton sec. L'anxiété qui semblait prendre le contrôle de son âme tout entière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle leva soudainement des yeux affolés.

"Henry! Je dois protéger Henry!"

Elle se leva et fixa Rumple avec détermination.

"Enfermez moi."

"Mademoiselle Swan, ce..."

"Enfermez moi!"

Le vieil homme lança un regard furtif vers Belle qui haussa les épaules. Que pouvaient-ils faire?

"Vous avez raison, sur un point, Mademoiselle Swan. Souvenez-vous. La magie vient des sentiments. Surtout des plus noirs. Or, si votre coeur se glace, ces sentiments vont vous submerger... Et vos pouvoirs également. Vous pourriez menacer la ville entière. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr, isolé. Suivez moi."

Crochet, qui était appuyé sur la porte, ouvrit celle-ci à Belle, Rumple et Emma qui sortirent du magasin. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une Maserati flambant neuve, qui appartenait au vieil homme. Celle-ci était décorée de fleurs, et de rubans. Un mariage?

"Belle! Félicitations!"

La jeune femme sourit et montra sa bague du doigt.

"J'imagine que le voyage de noces va devoir attendre." plaisanta-t-elle.

Emma lui prit la main et la pressa légèrement.

"Je suis désolée..."

Bella rit de nouveau.

"Nous sommes là pour être des héros? N'est-ce-pas? Les héros ne prennent pas de vacances."

Belle jeta un coup d'oeil tendre vers _l'homme_, qui avait conquit son coeur. C'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait, ainsi. Un héros.

Emma se contenta de sourire. Assise sur la banquette arrière, elle lança un regard désapprobateur à Crochet qui admirait, sans gêne, la voiture.

"Tu crois que c'est le moment?"

"Aye, Swan. Je suis un homme qui apprécie les belles choses."

Un sourire séducteur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. A ce moment là, il lui semblait que son cœur se réchauffait à nouveau. D'ailleurs, elle trouva cela curieux que ses sautes d'humeur se soient calmées depuis la révélation de Belle.

"Killian?"

"J'ai l'impression d'aller mieux."

La voix de Rumple se fit entendre:

"Oh, vous m'excuserez, Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai enchanté la chaise sur laquelle vous étiez assise pour ralentir le processus. Je ne savais pas à quel stade vous étiez. Et je devais être sûr que vous m'écouteriez. Cependant, si le sort bloque le processus pendant quelques heures, il devient inefficace après. Nous ne pouvons donc pas le réutiliser."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Merci."

La voiture s'arrêta à la lisère des bois. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, à pied, guidés par Rumple. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un lieu qu'Emma et Crochet reconnurent. Le repaire de Zelena. Rumple ouvrit la cave qui était devant celui-ci, où lui même était enfermé. Ils descendirent avec précaution et l'homme ouvrit la "cage" dans laquelle il se trouvait encore, il y a peu.

"C'est moins horrible que ça en a l'air. Nous allons vous ramenez un lit et d'autres choses pour que vous soyez plus à votre aise, Mademoiselle Swan. La cage est enchantée. Vous ne pouvez en sortir que si quelqu'un, autre que vous, l'ouvre de l'extérieur, avec un clé que je remettrais au pirate. Aucune magie ne peut l'ouvrir quand on y est enfermé. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr."

Emma entra dans la cage, silencieusement.

"J'irai bien."

Rumple referma la porte et remonta vers la sortie, accompagné de Belle. Crochet, lui, fut retenu par Emma.

"Killian."

Il s'approcha et leva le regard vers la jeune femme.

"Promet moi quelque chose... Henry. Prend soin de lui. _Je te fais confiance_. Fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui."

Le pirate acquiesça et murmura:

"On trouvera un moyen. Tu es notre priorité. Tu sortiras d'ici plus vite que tu ne le penses. Je passerai tous les jours te donner de la nourriture, de ses nouvelles et te ramener un peu de lecture pour t'occuper... J'ai découvert une petite merveille. 50 nuances de Grey, ça te dit quelque chose? Je suis sûr que tu adorerai."_  
_

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Emma, et elle fit mine de soupirer d'exaspération.

"N'oublie pas Regina. Trouve la."

"Parole de pirate. Je te ramène un téléphone demain, Swan. On doit pouvoir te contacter."

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, Crochet ferma la porte de la cave, et les ténèbres prirent place dans la cave où Emma était désormais seule.

* * *

"Nous devons trouver une solution!"

"Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule!"

"C'est pas possible!"

"Nous avons besoin d'elle."

Tant d'exclamations à l'intérieur du restaurant de Granny quand Killian arriva pour annoncer l'état d'Emma aux autres habitants. Le brouhaha s'amplifiait, forçant Charmant à se lever pour l'arrêter.

"Camarades!"

Les voix se firent de moins en moins nombreuses, puis, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

"Nous trouverons une solution. Nous devons trouver la fautive. Elle est la seule à avoir la clé, à savoir comment arrêter tout ça. Nous devons trouver la Reine Des Neiges."

Une acclamation suivit cette déclaration.

"Récoltez toutes les informations qui peuvent être utiles, et appelez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau!"

Charmant se rassit aux côtés de Blanche, qui tenait Neal, serré dans ses bras et de Henry. Crochet les rejoignit et porta sa flasque à sa bouche.

"Le garçon doit rester avec vous. Ne le lâchez pas. J'ai promis à Emma de m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Votre appartement est protégé. Moi, je m'occupe de trouver Regina, elle doit sûrement pouvoir nous aider."

"De la sagesse, Crochet? Eh ben, ça te ressemble pas."

Le pirate se leva et prit Henry à part. Il avait remarqué la tristesse dans ses yeux, qui était compréhensible, compte donné de la situation. Ses deux mères avaient disparu. Il s'agenouilla.

"Mon garçon, ça ira. Je ferais tout pour aider ta maman."

"Je sais."

Crochet leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tu essayes tout le temps de la sauver. Tu crois en elle... Je sais."

Henry se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'homme et murmura.

"Tu l'aimes."

"Tu es plutôt perspicace, matelot."

Henry s'éloigna et le fixa.

"Tu peux la sauver. Tu peux essayer."

Killian voulait tenter. Il devait y retourner. Il devait tenter de l'embrasser. Il se mit à courir vers les bois, chose compliquée quand on est habillé entièrement de cuir. Il arriva, finalement, hors d'haleine près de la cave. Il ouvrit l'entrée et s'engouffra dans la cave.

Emma était endormie. En entendant les pas pressés et la respiration haletante de Killian, elle se réveilla.

"Killian? Killian! Tout va bien?"

Il se rapproche des barreaux de la cage et chuchota:

"Je dois essayer quelque chose. Tu es toujours sous l'enchantement, n'est-ce-pas? Le processus est ralenti là?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'ai la clé pour ouvrir la cage. Tu vas devoir sortir, juste un petit moment, Swan. Tu peux me faire confiance?"

Il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse et ouvrit directement la cage. Il s'approcha et prit la visage d'Emma à une main, et passa son crochet derrière son dos.

Puis, passionnément, il l'embrassa.


End file.
